


Ошибочное решение

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Ошибочное решение

Когда речь заходила о школе, уроках, травле, Тина даже могла продолжать улыбаться и говорить спокойно. Ведь по-настоящему ее не преследовали. Один раз закрыли в раздевалке после уроков, пару раз выбросили сумку в мусорное ведро, несколько раз типа случайно, но с мерзкими ухмылочками вылили на одежду компот. Но тот страх, с которым Тина просыпалась и засыпала те три года, так до конца из нее не ушел. 

Окончательно это стало понятно на третий день работы в «Умном доме». Когда, под внимательными взглядами Ники, Васи и Арины, объясняя выгоды одного из вариантов, Тина зависла на слове «экстраполярный», и так и не смогла его выговорить, как ни пыталась. Потом Тина проснулась сразу после полуночи и больше не заснула. Ни этой ночь, ни следующей, ни две ночи спустя. Страх вернулся. И каждый день на работе превращался в ад. До пятницы Тина кое-как дотянула до пятницы, но это было пике. С работы надо было бежать, и бежать без оглядки.

Но жизнь, как обычно, внесла свои коррективы. 

После обеда к Тине подошла Ника. 

\- Есть какие-то планы на выходные? – мило улыбаясь, просила она. 

-Ч-ч-что? – не поняла Тина. 

\- Мы собираемся на дачу, - пояснила Ника. – Хотели пригласить тебя с собой.

\- Ч-ч-ч-что? – проблеяла Тина.

\- Ну, мне показалось, - манерно хмыкнула Ника, - что ты как-то не входишь в наш коллектив. Боишься нас, что ли. Вот и подумали, что так могли бы сдружиться.

Тина знала, что должна была отказаться. Но не смогла. Только продолжала смотреть на Нику во все глаза и нервно улыбаться. 

\- Ок, - улыбнулась Ника. – Тогда мы в 9 заедем за тобой. Заметано?

Тина кивнула. А что ей еще оставалось? 

В субботу в 8.55 Тина уже стояла на углу у магазина. Все ее вещи поместились в небольшой рюкзачок, висевший на плече. 

После долгой, бессонной ночи кружилась голова. И временами накатывало ощущение нереальности происходящего. Где-то часов до трех Тина не выпускала телефон из рук, пытаясь придумать, как бы ненавязчиво и необидно отказаться от приглашения, на что сослаться, что соврать. А вот после трех часов ночи пришли другие страхи: что будет, если они не приедут? Или забудут, или специально выманят из дома, в публичное место и там и оставят. Или потом будет обвинять ее, Тину, в том, что она их подвела, не дождавшись или указав не тот магазин… 

В 9.05 машина подъехала. 

\- Давно ждешь? – мило спросила Ника. 

\- Да нет, только вышла, - выдавила из себя Тина. 

\- Ну, и отлично! Залезай! – Ника изогнулась и открыла дверь.

Тина влезла на заднее сидение. Там уже сидели Рина и Женя. Ника была за рулем. Рядом с ней сидела Карина. 

\- Ты что ешь и пьешь? – спросила Тину Женя.

\- Прости? – растерялась Тина. – Сейчас? Или вообще? Или…

Рина расхохоталась, Карина повернулась и погладила Тину по руке:

\- Расслабься, а? Мы едем на пикник, к Нике на дачу. Сходим в лес, на озеро, шашлычки забацаем. Просто нам надо знать, что из алкоголя ты пьешь – водку, вино, мартини. Не пьешь – ок, есть сок и минералка. Опять же, что ты ешь, что не ешь, на что аллергия, может, есть. Рина вон вегетарианка, а Ника помидоры не ест.

\- Они во рту такие… упругие… мокрые… Фу!! – скривилась Ника.

\- Скажи спасибо, что не встают, прямо во рту, - хмыкнула Женя. – А то я как-то взяла кое-что в рот, а оно давай расти, набухать…

Все расхохотались. Тина тоже постаралась изобразить смех. 

\- Да все я ем, и пью все, - смутилась Тина. – Только это… социально…

\- Да и мы не алкашки, - хмыкнула Женя. – Так, для настроения.

\- Иногда много жидкости уходит, чтобы настроиться, - опять не смолчала Женя. 

\- Вот и разобрались! – сказала Ника, когда все отсмеялись. – Ехать тут недалеко, с полчала где-то. Кооператив «Бор», слышала?

\- Не приходилось, - отрицательно покачала головой Тина. 

Как ни крути, Ника была права. Надо было выдохнуть, расслабиться и начать получать удовольствие от выходных. Явно ничего страшного не происходило – и не должно было случиться. Девушки не проявляли агрессию и даже не пытались ее как-нибудь унизить, подколоть или подловить. Тинина паранойя, правда, советовала не расслабляться. Ее еще могли, например, чем-то подпоить на даче, снять это на телефон и выложить в сеть. А еще могли избить и изнасиловать. Или просто выкинуть за городом. Или…

\- Уже почти приехали, - голос Ники вывел Тину из оцепенения.

«Блин, они наверняка о чем-то разговаривали, шутили, может, даже спрашивали меня о чем-то, а я тупила», - поникла Тина. Но даже если девушек и удивило поведение Тины, то они ничем это не показали.

«Надо взять себя в руки», - сказала себе Тина. – «А то только порчу себе выходные и репутацию. Будут потом думать, что я сумасшедшая, и относиться будут соответственно».

Тем временем машина свернула с трассы на проселочную дорогу. И почти сразу, за редким пролеском, показались первые домики. Вопреки опасениям Тины, поселок не был пуст: дачники уже с утра копошились на своих участках. Правда, кооператив и вправду был элитным: дома, машины, дизайн территории это прекрасно демонстрировали.

\- Вот и приехали, - сказала Ника, подъезжая к крутому двухэтажному коттеджу. 

Участок был обнесен забором – не то, чтобы очень высоким, но и не низким. Сам двор перед домом был заасфальтирован, но за домом располагались лужайки, теплицы, небольшой сад из сортовых деревьев. 

\- Пойдем, я покажу твою комнату, - предложила Ника Тине. – Девочки уже знают, куда им идти, так что разберутся сами.

\- Пойдем, - согласилась Тина.

\- Здесь у нас кухня, - проводила экскурсию Ника. – Это типа гостиной, с камином, креслами и всем таким. На нулевом этаже есть сауна и бильярд, над гаражом комната с тренажерами, так что если останутся силы, можешь позаниматься. На втором этаже спальни. Мы с девчонками решили тебя одну положить. Комнатка маленькая, но удобная. Вот.

Ника открыла дверь и пропустила Тину вперед. Та перешагнула через порог и застыла с открытым ртом. Да, комнатка оказалась совсем небольшой, но потрясающей – светлой, уютной, с диванчиком, шкафчиком, столиком и огромным панорамным окном, выходившим на лес.

\- Вау, - выдохнула Тина.

Ника рассмеялась.

\- Женя, Рина и Карина спят в моей комнате, - сказала Ника. – Тут, напротив и направо от тебя. Будет скучно – приходи. Я думала, тебя одну селить или с нами, решила отдельно. Женя посоветовала, честно говоря. Сказала, что ты к нам еще не привыкла, так что так тебе комфортнее будет. Смотри, у меня еще матрасы есть. Если решишься, перетащим ко мне. Стол вынесем и…

\- Перестань! – отмахнулась Тина. – Мне тут просто замечательно!

\- Просто чтобы ты не думала, что мы тебя сторонимся, - пояснила Ника. – Мы и правда хотим наладить отношения. Мы в «Теплом доме» все одной семьей живем, это и политика начальства, и так удобнее всем. Ни конкуренции нездоровой, ни обид. Нет, всякое бывает, конечно, но ведь проще все конфликты решать, когда рядом друг, а не незнакомец. А ты как-то…

\- Я растерялась немного, - покраснела Тина. – И я…

\- Забей, - несильно стиснула ей предплечье Ника. – Я же говорю: мы нормальные, мы все понимаем! 

\- Спасибо! – честно ответила Тина. Она действительно была благодарна и за этот выезд на природу, и за честность, и за то, что никто не хотел ей зла, что, несмотря на все странности ее поведения, никто не стремился ее унизить.

\- Все ок, - отмахнулась Ника. – Мы друг друга услышали, это главное. Так что раскладывай вещи, обживайся и спускайся. Будем завтракать. 

\- Может, чем-то помочь? – предложила Тина.

\- С холодильника достать? – улыбнулась Ника. – Не, сами справимся! 

Ника ушла, а Тина распотрошила свой рюкзак, рассовав вещи по полочкам, попялилась в окно и некоторое время просто полежала на диване. Было удивительно хорошо. Паника отступила, настроение поднялось. И дальнейший день Тина ожидала уже с радостными предчувствиями. Как ни крути, девушки оказались нормальными и совсем не злыми, вон сколько уже могли бы гадостей сказать или сделать, а ведь не сказали и не сделали вообще ничего плохого. Ни вопросов, ни претензий, ни насмешек…

Отдыхать тут было хорошо, но и прятаться от всех не хотелось. Поэтому Тина встала, поправила покрывало и прическу и спустилась вниз, на кухню. 

Там уже шел пир. Когда Тина вошла, все присутствующие на секунду посмотрели на нее, а потом вернулись к своим тарелкам.

\- У нас тут типа шведский стол, - сказала Ника. – Так что бери тарелку и насыпай себе все, что понравится. Ок?

\- Ок, - ответила Тина. 

\- Салат с осьминогами попробуй, - предложила Женя. – Самое стоящее на столе! 

\- Салат типа греческий лучше, - парировала Рина, - без всякой морской гадости! 

\- А фруктовый салат все равно вне конкуренции! – не осталась в стороне Карина.

Тина только растеряно улыбалась и крутила головой. Ника по-хозяйски взяла большую тарелку и сделала микс салатов. А еще наложила нарезки овощей, сыров и колбас. И передала тарелку Тине: 

\- На, откушай всего, вынесешь свой вердикт. 

\- Спасибо, - глупо улыбаясь, сказала Тина. 

Обсуждение блюд плавно перетекло в разговоры о планах на оставшуюся часть дня. 

\- Пойдемте в лес! – предложила Карина. – Там сейчас ягод должно быть много! Может, и грибы какие найдем.

\- В лес, точно! – согласилась Женя. – Воздухом подышим, пофоткаемся… 

\- Я бы на озеро пошла, - пожала плечами Ника. – Купаться холодно, конечно, а так погуляли бы.

\- Пусть гостья решает, - предложила Рина. 

И все четверо повернулись к ней. Как это часто бывает в страшных снах или несмешных комедиях, у Тины к этому моменту рот был наполнен едой. Пока она дожевала и проглотила достаточно, чтобы можно было говорить, девушка вся стала красная, словно рак. Тине казалось, что у нее не просто горят – пылают щеки, уши, шея, нос. Остальные мягко и как-то одинаково улыбались, дожидаясь, пока она заговорит. 

\- Думаю, лес было бы неплохо, - побормотала Тина. – Да, лес кажется мне отличной идеей. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбнулась Ника. – Пойдемте покажем нашей гостье лес. 

Потом они еще немного пообсуждали планы на вечер (шашлыки, фейерверк, смешное кино). Все оставшееся время Тина молчала. 

\- Ну, что, пять минут на переодевание и идем гулять? – наконец спросила Ника. 

Все радостно загудели, побросали тарелки на столик у раковины и пошли готовиться. Тина принялась сортировать тарелки, но Ника ей дала:

\- Оставь! Посуды у нас хватит, а завтра придет уборщица.

\- Да мне не сложно, - покраснела Тина.

Но Ника вязал ее за руку и вывела из кухни:

\- Давай, давай, не заставляй нас тебя ждать! 

После этих слов Тина рванула в свою комнату бегом, схватила ветровку и спустилась вниз. В холле она оказалась первая. Чуть позже к ней присоединилась Женя, за ней спустились все остальные. 

\- Ну, двинулись! – сказала Ника. 

Идти пришлось недалеко: лес начинался сразу за участком. Темные, высокие сосны тянулись в синее небо. Пахло хвоей. 

\- А мы не заблудимся? – спросила Тина на всякий случай. – Я в лесу не была лет тысячу, наверное.

\- Если заблудимся – выблудим, - подмигнула Ника. – У волков дорогу спросим, если что. 

\- На самом деле, это не лес, а парк, - скривила нос Женя. – Все красиво, ухожено, чисто. Тропинки, цветочки.

\- Зато фотки красивые выходят, - пожала плечами Рина. – Чего тебе еще надо?

\- Грибов и ягод полно, - добавила Ника. – Всегда что-то да находим. 

Тропинка была неширокой, и очень скоро все разбились на пары. Тина шла одинокая и последняя. Это ее вполне устраивало. Она любила лес, хотя и редко сюда попадала. Тишина, пение птиц, особый запах… А еще все было удивительно красиво, чисто, живописно. Вдоль аккуратной светлой дорожки росли кусты. Чуть поодаль вели цветы – белые, голубые, красные. Даже скользящим взглядом новичка Тина заметила несколько грибниц. 

\- Эй, подруга, не отставай! – окликнула Ника. – А то заблудишься! 

Тина вздрогнула и в несколько широких шагов догнала своих спутниц.

\- А вы часто здесь гуляете? – спросила она.

\- Когда как, - ответила Ника. – А что? 

\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Тина. – Здесь… странно. 

\- Почему? – удивилась Ника.

\- Здесь ухожено, чисто… Деревья старые не валяются, тропинка… - начала перечислять Тина.

\- Ты поселок видела? – немного самодовольно поинтересовалась Ника. Тина кивнула. – И какой рядом с ним должен быть лес? Запущенный? Вырубленный? Больной? 

Это было логично и правильно. Но… Сколько людей должны были здесь работать, чтобы лес был вот таким ухоженным? 

\- По-моему, пора поворачивать домой, - слабым голосом сказала Тина. Она не понимала, что произошло, но вся паника, которую она со вчерашнего вечера гнала прочь от себя, вернулась.

\- Эй, ты чего? – удивилась Ника. И Тина не могла не почувствовать ту фальшь, которая прозвучала в ее голосе. – Все же хорошо, гуляем.

\- Мне не нравится здесь, - сдавленно сказала Тина. – Мы заблудились.

\- Да нет же, Господи, дурочка, - сказала Ника. – Тут скоро поляна будет, живописная…

\- Нет, - сказала Тина. Она постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал твердо, но он дрогнул. – Вы как хотите, а я возвращаюсь…

\- Не угадала, - как-то буднично ответила ей Рина и быстрым движением ухватила за волосы. 

\- Ты что!.. – вскрикнула Тина.

Женя больно, точным размеренным ударом врезала ей в живот.

\- Заткнись! 

Карина заломила Тине руку.

\- Тут рядом совсем осталось, - сказала Ника. – Буквально пару метров.

Мучительницы наклонили Тине голову. Она видела только дорогу, вдоль которой ее практически протащили – ноги дрожали, отказывались держать. Потом Тину приподняли, резко развернули.

Женя и Рина крепко держали ее за руки и волосы. Ника подошла и улыбнулась.

\- Ну, что, подруга, понравилось тебе наше гостеприимство? 

Тина всхлипнула.

\- Зато хоть немного нормальной жизнью пожила, - хмыкнула Ника. – Хочешь знать, почему тут так красиво? Почему дома у нас чистые? Дожди идут вовремя, снег выпадает в нужном количестве? А мы с местным лешим дружим. Хороший он, добрый. Ну, если к нему по-доброму, не с пустыми руками. Так что вкусила сладкой жизни – пора расплачиваться.

Ника достала из кармана нож. 

\- Я мучить тебя не хочу, - продолжила она. – Но кровь тебе надо пустить. Чтобы леший почуял. Так что не обессудь. 

В ту же секунду острый охотничий нож скользнул по лицу, оставляя за собой расползающийся ручеек крови. На обеих щеках Ника начертила крестики. Секунды спустя на горле начали набухать кровью нацарапанные руны. 

\- Кишки ей выпускай! – тяжело сказала Женя. – Хочу посмотреть, что у этой суки внутри. Обычные внутренности или какие другие.

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Ника. – Ты же помнишь правила. Он сам любит потрошить, чтобы все целое было. Сейчас что поврежу – где мне новое сердце брать или почки? Из тебя вырезать? 

Ника присела у ног Тины, разрезала джинсы. Через секунду нож прошелся по сухожилиям. 

Тина закричала. И тут же почувствовала сильный толчок в спину – и полетела в воду. 

\- Вы что де… - хотела возмутиться Тина, но дно резко ушло вниз, засасывая, грязная вода плеснула в лицо, залила глаза и рот.

\- Хозяин, приди, - хором сказали все четыре девушки ровными, высокими голосами. – Хозяин, прими нашу жертву. Пусть наши тропы всегда будут чистыми, а сборы богатыми. 

\- Помогите, - прошептала Тина. 

\- Хозяин, приди, - повторили девушки. – Хозяин, прими жертву. 

Вода запузырились.

Тина почувствовала, как чьи-то холодные, размокшие в воде руки жадно ощупывают ее тело, щиплют, рвут кожу, тянут вниз. Тина закричала – уже под водой, захлебнулась, захрипела. И исчезла в глубине болота.

\- А вы говорили – «не согласится», «не согласится», - передразнила подруг Ника. – Да эта овца едва от счастья не кончила, когда я ее пригласила. 

\- Да, она оказалась тупее, чем мы думали, - согласилась Женя. 

\- Пойдемте уже шашлыки делать! – предложила Рина. 

Подруги, не торопясь, двинулись к даче. Их ждал еще один год спокойной жизни в единении с природой.


End file.
